Birthday Present
by LauraHannah90
Summary: Alice tells Bella that Edward's birthday is coming up, but what can Bella get the vampire who has everything? Bella finally decides on something that she knows he wants, something he'd never expect to receive. One-Shot


_Summary: Alice tells Bella that Edward's birthday is coming up, but what can Bella get the vampire who has everything? Bella finally decides on something that she knows he wants, something he'd never expect to receive._

_Authors Note: So this idea came to me completely randomly. I thought it would be something really different to explore, and I wanted to write it (as everyone does when they get crazy ideas). Now, the story starts off with Alice, but that is simply to set the scene and to explain Bella's decision a little more._

_Thanks to Alex (Thats-So-Alex) for beta-ing. She did a great job, as usual!_

_Of course, I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does :)_

_Happy Reading:_

* * *

"Alice, please, I can't go into another shop!" I complained as she yanked on my hand harder than she should have, causing a small pop in my shoulder that she quickly apologised for with a flash of the eyes.

"Bella, but it's his _birthday_!" Alice said, flinging her arms about with impatience.

"He knows that I don't like shopping! And besides, he's got everything!" I exclaimed as she pulled me into a clothes shop that did not look like it sold clothing for males, at least for them to wear…

"Give him you!" She suggested her eyes suddenly wide with excitement.

"I wish." I muttered to myself as Alice selected a few pairs of skimpy underwear. I would willingly let him have me, but no, I have to wait to become the Mrs Cullen – not that that didn't sound good… just old fashioned, and very pointless compared to the eternal aspect of my future. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, glancing around to see if there was anyone watching this embarrassing trip.

"What would he really want?" Alice asked, as she scanned the designer mannequins that modelled the almost non-existent underwear.

"My god, how much?" I gasped noticing the price tag to something that hardly had any fabric on it to be worth so much!

"You have a lot to learn, my darling sister." Alice smiled, taking one of those most expensive pink sets in her hands.

"I'm not your sister yet." I teased which caused her to scowl. "And to answer your question, he's got everything." I moaned. Why, oh why, did I have to have a rich, wonderful, beautiful, owner of everything fiancé? It wasn't fair. It meant that birthdays were dreadful to buy for. Besides, what do you buy your boyfriend who is turning one hundred and eight?

"You need to get him something he hasn't got. Something he wants more than anything." Alice advised absently as she continued to look closely at the delicate patterns of the underwear.

"Can we go? I don't like this shop." I muttered, knowing she'd hear but without causing offence to any other customers or people who worked here.

"Sure, but I'm not going home until you've got him something." Alice looked at me with a taunting smile.

"Fine," I snapped, "but what are _you_ getting him?" My eyes narrowed, pressurising, as I waited for her to answer. Surely, I could share? Her golden eyes met mine and we stared each other out before a small, pleased smile appeared at Alice's lips.

"You." Alice grinned, and I stared at her incredulously. "He wants you more than anything, and I am the one organising the wedding." Her grin widened to reveal her white, blinding teeth. I scowled at her arrogance.

Then something hit me… Edward wanted me. But what had caused us so much danger and hassle? Edward wanted _me_, but I knew exactly what he wanted just as much, if not more.

...

I knew Edward was hunting with his brothers when I made my way round to the Cullen's house. I'd been particularly secretive with my plan, not even telling Alice. She'd reluctantly given in, and I assumed she'd 'seen' what I was trying to do which is why she let me off.

Carlisle was waiting for me when I pulled up, my truck spluttering as I stalled the engine. His blonde sleek hair reflected the light and the house smelt wonderful as I stepped inside; it always did. Not only was there a trace of Edward – that typical 'people' smell – but Alice and Esme added scents and candles to enhance the aromas of the room.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Carlisle asked sceptically.

"I think so." I smiled nervously, and Carlisle looked at me with raised eyebrows, a look of uncertainty across his face. "Oh, no, I want Edward to have it. It's just the needle and taking it out." I shuddered at the thought but covered up my fright.

"Come upstairs then, Bella." He indicated and I followed him up, appreciating his human pace. I walked past Edward's bedroom and it felt so strange to not walk inside. It felt weird being here without him too.

Carlisle led me into his study where he'd brought supplies from the hospital home; I guess when you're as valued as Carlisle, you can do what you like. The bookcases barricaded the walls up to the top, books there older than I could imagine.

"Why did you decide to do this, Bella?" He asked as he went over to his desk. I stood, awkwardly, at the door. "Come on, Bella, this is your home." He smiled encouragingly, and I sat down at the seat he offered me.

It was quite scary to think this would be my home, although it already was my second home. After my wedding, I would be a vampire, Carlisle my father, my room would be Edward's although we wouldn't be sleeping…

"Errm, well, Alice told me it was Edward's birthday. He didn't actually tell me himself." I smiled. "And Alice kept taking me shopping. But what could I buy Edward? This was the only thing I could think of that Edward would want besides my hand in marriage." I admitted as Carlisle nodded with affirmation.

"You understand the dangers though, Bella, yes?" He asked, and I bit my lip. I just wanted him to taste me the way he so desperately wanted. "I don't think it's a problem, really, because Edward is so committed to you. That's why I agreed to this. But I'll be there to make sure you are safe."

I nodded as he pulled out the needle from his drawer and attached it to a small bag. Just the sight of the needle made me squeamish, let alone the red liquid that would be filling the bag up.

"It might sting a little." Carlisle asked, pricking the crease of my elbow with the needle and holding it there. There was a stinging feeling, and I wanted to pull the needle out of my arm – it felt out of place being there.

"Doesn't this hurt you?" I asked quickly. I hadn't thought about that, about the pain I may be causing Carlisle. It was unfair to ask him.

"No, I learned a long time ago to control myself around human blood." He smiled as he placed a small bud of cotton wool over the joining of the needle and skin.

"Do you think I'll be like that?" I asked quietly, which caused Carlisle to stop all movements. He sighed a little before facing me, his golden eyes showing no sign of thirst or attraction to the blood collecting in the bad beside me.

"Everyone is different, Bella. It is normal for vampires to be blood-thirsty." He paused for a moment, and trailed his cold hands down my arm to the cotton wool. "I hope it's easier for you than most, Bella, but the chances are it won't be. But you will have something others don't; you'll just have a supportive family to help you." He smiled kindly and I returned that smile. I was so lucky to have a family like this, who understood me on so many levels and made me feel as welcome as they did.

"Do you think this will help rid Edward of his want for my blood?" I asked, curious. I wanted him to taste it, to drink it like he wanted to. It seemed kind of gross to me, but I knew that one day I'd have a longing just like it. I wanted to connect with him on a new level.

"I think it's an interesting thing to try." Carlisle said, not quite answering my question. "It may make him want you more, or not. I don't think he's particularly desperate to taste you because he knows doing so will hurt you; something he does not want. This is quite a good idea, if it doesn't work, you'll know that it doesn't – an experiment of sorts." Carlisle said. I saw the debate that took place inside his head as he reasoned with himself.

"Will he like it?" I asked insecurely. Carlisle chuckled heartily.

"I don't know, Bella. We'll have to wait and see." He grinned. "Hold on." He said, as he removed the cotton wool from the crease of my elbow. Briefly, I noticed the bag was full and it amazed me how quickly it had filled up. He pulled the needle out and I flinched at the feeling.

"Are you okay?" He asked, examining me with a quick once-over with his eyes. I nodded quickly to ease his worry. "Well, rules apply now. Drink plenty and no vigorous exercise; just rest. Be careful, but then again, that always applies." He smiled warmly and I let out a small laugh.

"And you'll keep your thoughts off this?" I checked, hopeful to keep this a secret from Edward; I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Like I promised I would." Carlisle agreed. "Errm, do you want to take it?" he said, holding up the bag as the liquid sloshed.

"No, you can keep it. Oh, but if it's bothering you, then I'll take it." I quickly corrected, hoping he wouldn't feel obliged to take care of it for me.

"It's not bothering me."

"Then can you keep it?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course." Carlisle said. "Besides, Edward won't be here much. He'll come straight to your house, I think, after he's hunted where he'll spend the night. When you both come here tomorrow, then you can give him your gift, is that okay?"

"That's great. Thank you, Carlisle!" I exclaimed my happiness and comfort towards him growing. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Carlisle nodded, and I turned to leave, the cotton wool ball pressing against the prick of an opening.

"Oh, Bella?" Carlisle said, causing me to turn around. "I'm sorry. I did let it slip to someone." I tried to hide the disappointment in me. "I can't keep anything from Esme, I hope you understand." I nodded; Esme was a wonderful mother, and I was sure the secret would stay safe with Esme and Carlisle. "Well, she told me to ask you – do you want it gift wrapped?"

I couldn't control the laughter that erupted from me. The whole situation was so surreal, starting from my vampire boyfriend to the fact I was giving him blood for his birthday, then to be asked by his mother if I wanted it to be wrapped up.

"Okay, tell Esme thanks." I chuckled, waving goodbye and walking towards my truck. The only thing I needed now was for Edward to like it.

As soon as I got home, I quickly spoke to Charlie about his day and made him some dinner. Afternoon was quickly fading into night, so I called Edward asking him to come over as soon as he finished hunting, stressing it wasn't important and for him to finish up first. Edward always took his cell phone, promising me that he was just a phone call away if I needed him. So I showered, put on my pyjamas that consisted of one of Edward's t-shirt and a pair of shorts, read, listened to music, waiting for Edward to turn up. Eventually, when it seemed like forever had passed, the window tapped and opened. Charlie was asleep

"Only me." He smiled, stepping inside.

"Who else would it be?" I smirked sarcastically. "My other vampire boyfriend?"

He chuckled quietly. "Sorry I was so long, love. Emmett and Jasper took me to a place where we could have some excitement." He said, pulling me close and kissing my damp hair. "What did you want me for? I hurried straight back to you." He said, a little fretting as he cupped my face.

"I just missed you." I said, definitely not a lie, but only half of the reason. I moved over to the bed and buried myself in the covers.

As much as I wanted to stay awake all night with Edward, I reverted back to the old Christmas Eve tactic: The quicker you go to sleep, the quicker, it seems, you wake up. Something Renée always used to trick me with so she could lay out the presents. Although one year, she'd forgotten and we spent the morning trying to find where they were hidden…

Edward, as if it was a gravitational pull, moved with me, lying beside me as I curled up. "You seem… different tonight." He observed, stroking my hair. His clothes ruffled against the bedcovers.

"I'm just happy." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him. I was so happy he could not hear my thoughts; it would give me no privacy or secrets, not that I had many. Just the simple, little things, like knowing his birthday was tomorrow when he thought I was ignorant to that detail. For once, I knew more than he did.

"I like it when you're happy." He said, kissing me with passion, smiling as I gasped for breath but pulling away before I passed out. I looked at his crooked smile and wide golden eyes.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I just like it when you're happy." He repeated, tightening his arms around me as I nuzzled into the bedcovers.

"Oh, Edward?" I said, looking up and meeting his eyes. "Will you stay with me tonight? All night?" I asked.

"Of course, if that's what you want." He kissed my head again, and I closed my eyes. I couldn't help but smile as I realised my plan was working. Not only that, but I would be lying next to Edward for the next eight hours, dreaming of tomorrow when I'd make him smile.

...

"Morning, love." Edward greeted me as I rolled over and I felt my hand smack against the hardness of his chest, causing me to flinch with the sudden solid contact.

I had the greatest urge to wish him a happy birthday, but stopped myself just in time, simply smiling and kissing him quickly before rolling out of bed.

"Has my dad gone to work?" I asked but Edward shook his head.

"He's been out of the shower for about fifteen minutes." He informed me, and I glanced at the door. "He's downstairs now." He continued. Nodding my head, I ran my hands through my hair.

"Stay here." I said, walking down to Charlie in my t-shirt that smelt of my beautiful Edward who was waiting upstairs.

"Morning, Bells." Charlie said, looking up from his paper. "I'm going in a minute. You gonna be okay on your own?" But his face instantly fell before mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'have fun with Edward'.

I quickly nodded, before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He placed his paper on the table and put his cup in the sink.

"See you later, Bells." He said, picking up his gun and walking out of the house with a final wave.

Quickly, I ran upstairs to find Edward flicking through my music collection with a strange look on his face. His fingers scanned through them so quickly, the paleness of them created a small white blur.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just looking." He smiled, leaving the CD's on the shelf and coming over to me. "Charlie's gone now. What do you want to do? Do you want me to cook you breakfast?" He offered kindly.

"No, I'm not hungry. I really want to get out of the house. Can we go to yours?" I asked. He looked surprised.

"Don't you just want to relax and watch a movie or something?" He suggested. There was an element of seduction in his voice as if to persuade me to stay at my house but I knew why. I shook my head, which caused Edward to sigh and nod in agreement. He could never defy my wishes for long, all except one which we had to wait until after marriage before we could even x-_try_.

"I'll just get changed." I smiled.

I quickly ran to the bathroom, clothes under my arm. I washed my face, and shoved my clothes on with such haste. Running back to the bedroom, I grinned childishly.

"Bella," he smiled, trying to hold in the laugh. "Your shirt is on backwards." He pointed to the collar that covered the front of my neck, and I was briefly conscious of the buttons against my back. I pulled my arms out of the sleeves and into my chest as Edward turned the shirt around so I could put it on the correct way. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

"Ready?" Edward smiled. I nodded which made him smile. "Race you." He said, before jumping out the window. I smirked as I ran down the stairs, out the front door and into my truck to see him sitting there.

"You seem really happy." Edward mentioned again as I got in the passenger seat, him driving. I didn't like it when he drove – he always insulted my truck.

"I _am_ happy." I smiled as he pulled off the driveway, mumbling under his breath when the brakes creaked.

"Good." He said, moving his hand and holding mine. We sat like that all the way with Edward muttering insults, hoping I wouldn't hear. The truth was I didn't. Every word was incoherent but I got the gist. I did, however, suppress my protests. He was the 'birthday boy'; he could do what he liked.

When we pulled on the Cullen, I felt Edward tighten as he saw Alice standing there. The thing that shocked me most was that there were no huge banners screaming 'Happy Birthday' or balloons or anything that there had been for my birthday. It made it even worse, knowing that people had made that extra effort for me.

"Why are they all gathered in the living area?" I asked faking surprise but all I got was a scowl from the handsome vampire beside me.

"You knew." He said not a question.

"How long have you known that?" I asked a little disheartened by the fact he'd caught on to my act. Not that it surprised me; I was a useless liar.

"Since you got in the truck." He smiled.

"Why then?"

"Because it took me that long to realise that you were particularly eager to go over to my house, skipped breakfast, didn't shower and didn't complain once when I insulted your truck." He smirked arrogantly at me.

"Just get out the car." I groaned, slamming the door with playful frustration that echoed throughout the atmosphere.

Alice stood, grinning, with a gigantic bow in her hair. Closing my eyes, I shook my head trying to rid myself of the image. The black hairs placed perfectly around the dramatic curled purple ribbon which sprouted at least half a metre above her head, and some of it hung just below her shoulder. She looked ridiculous, but extremely animated.

Edward walked slower than me to the door, each dragging step a protest towards me and his awaiting family.

"Alice, why?" I asked as I reached the door, and she smiled when I shook my head.

"I told you what my present was!" She hissed, bringing her finger to her lips to hush me, although I knew if she was thinking about it, Edward would hear.

A scattered semi circle gathered inside, waiting for Edward to enter, Alice yanking me by my t-shirt and pulling me into the group, waiting for Edward to hurry up and finally enter.

Seconds later, he reluctantly pushed the door open, causing Alice to squeal "Happy Birthday" in such a high voice, my ear drums temporarily squeezed shut at the sudden volume.

"Thanks." Edward muttered, looking around rather awkwardly. His embarrassment and awkward manner as he stood, awaiting gifts, looked so familiar. He was acting like me.

"Edward Cullen, don't you ever complain to me about celebrating birthdays, ever, you hear me?" I smiled which made Emmett smirk and Alice giggle.

"Me first!" Alice grinned cheekily, and I looked around. I knew what she was giving Edward, but there was no physical interpretation to represent the gift today.

But then I finally saw the appropriateness of the giant bow that looked truly awful, but definitely Alice. She had gift wrapped her mind, where her present was contained; she was showing Edward, telepathically, her plans for the wedding day.

Edward's face lit up as if he had been standing not a metre from the sun. Every part of his body radiated happiness as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the image of me marrying him. I had no idea what Alice was showing him, because I was not a part of the organisations. For all I know, I could have been in some awful puffy Cinderella dress with lights and feathers attached to me…

"Son, Esme and I have gone to the liberty of having a new sound system installed in your bedroom. It was fitted last night." Carlisle smiled. The gifts were rather extravagant to others; I knew the cost of both the wedding and the stereo system to be expensive, but to the Cullens it was simply the way to do things. If you were going to live forever, you might as well indulge in the ever-increasing bank accounts.

"My brother!" Emmett grinned. "Truth is that it slipped my mind, so I left you one of my magazines under the book shelf." He winked at me. "You know, until Bella's ready to do the job for you."

My cheeks flushed instantly. Emmett's laughter boomed around and my embarrassment intensified. I knew it was a fact that Emmett couldn't have forgotten – and he definitely could have informed Edward of his…'gift' through thoughts. This announcement was for my sake.

Rosalie stood, completely unaffected by the celebration, as it were, with a sour look on her face. Her golden eyes reflected all the misery that was possible in a person, and I was so pleased that I could not hear her thoughts for fear of what horrible things they may contain.

"Edward… err, I got you a gift too." I smiled. As if my words were a cue, Jasper and Rosalie left the room instantly, following each other up the stairs. Alice remained, with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. I knew that Alice remained, curious as to my gift, to see it physically. Carlisle promised to keep us safe, in case things went wrong, another reason for Alice's presence and a plausible one for Emmett's. Esme wanted to see her son on her birthday.

"You didn't have to Bella…" he smiled, pulling me into him and placing a delicate kiss on the top of my head. I felt the coolness of his lips on my scalp, but it was pleasant.

"I did." I protested, but he pulled me closer.

"I'll remind you of that next time." He smirked, kissing my lips and releasing me. I hadn't realised how tightly he'd been holding me until he let go, allowing my lungs to fill to their full capacity.

"Esme?" I smiled, knowing she was gift wrapping it…

As quick as I'd said it, she had run upstairs and was back down, holding something in a beautiful golden box that was delicately wrapped with a deep red bow, curled at the edges. The box was small-ish and fit into Esme's pale hands perfectly.

She passed it over to me.

But as soon as the box was in my feeble hands, realisation hit Edward. Through thirst, his eyes instantly darkened to nothing more than a moonless night.

"Easy, son." Carlisle encouraged, and he nodded his head, willing me to continue.

"Edward?" I asked losing all confidence that I'd ever had that this had been a present worthy enough for my perfect boyfriend. "You know Alice's present?" I asked, and he nodded ever so slightly with a fractional tilt of his head. "Well, I know you want me, and you can have me. It will happen, obviously, but Alice stole that gift from me." I smiled jokingly, glancing at Alice nervously. I hadn't noticed that Emmett had taken a few steps closer towards me, my protective big brother.

"I know you want me, Edward, but I know you want my blood too. You'd never take it, so I'm giving it to you." I couldn't look at his face as I said it for fear he would reject it, or fear his face was something that would make me hurt.

"So Happy Birthday." I smiled, thrusting the box into his un-taking hands, braving myself to look at his face. He had hunted not long ago, but his eyes were a deathly black.

"You're thirsty, Edward, drink." I encouraged.

"You do realise that if I drink this, you could be in danger for the fact I probably won't be able to control myself." His voice was different… hostile maybe?

"Emmett is here to help, just in case."

"You expect me to be dangerous, Bella?" He said, not surprised, but a little hurt.

"Err, could you guys go a sec?" I turned around, asking his family to leave. I felt awful; it was their home, and I was asking for privacy. Nevertheless, they gracefully accepted and departed up the stairs, Carlisle promising me with a quick glance he wouldn't be far away if I needed him.

I took Edwards hand and moved over to the sofa, pulling him beside me and leaning forward to kiss him. Of course, Edward pulled away, pushing against my shoulder quite firmly.

"You want to drink it Edward." I muttered, not looking at him again. "I trust you."

"You place too much of your trust in me, Bella." He sighed, but I noticed his fingers playing with the ribbon that, if pulled, would open the box. "If, and only _if_, I drink it Bella, my eyes will become red. It'll show me for the monster I really am."

I had not though of his eyes turning red. Of course they would; they changed depending on the diet, and human blood was the main factor to their colour. I gulped, scared that their redness would remind me of the enemy, the Volturi.

But then my eyes moved to his black ones and I realised it was not the colour. It was the deepness and love they showed. The adoration for me, and the window in which I could look into the soul he believed not to be there.

"Your eyes will be red, but what does that matter? I don't care whether they are red, black, golden, purple… why would I?" I smiled. "Colour doesn't matter. And you are not a monster." I leaned in to kiss him again to assure him.

"I love you, Bella." He said lovingly, but the passion was not as raw as it had been previously. It was tinted with apprehension.

"I love you too." I whispered, taking the box out of his hand. The ribbons fell easily, proof that Edward had been, consciously or subconsciously, been playing with them. The box opened easily, and there were some sequins that dropped onto my lap. In my hand was the blood, however, it had been changed from the bag into a pretty glass bottle. But still, the liquid made me feel queasy.

I passed the bottle that was still surrounded by the golden box to Edward who took it gingerly. He closed his eyes as he turned the lid and let the liquid fall into his mouth. I didn't focus on him drinking, but on his reaction. He groaned slightly, and I noticed his body relax slightly before suddenly tensing… I could only guess and make assumptions for these reactions; at first, he was enjoying the taste, but then the frenzy he had warned me about had begun. I cursed myself as his body went rigid, scared that a single movement would kill me and open a wound

The empty bottle fell to the floor as Edward sat, stone-like, beside me. I didn't know how to act, but before I could debate, I placed my hand carefully on his shoulder.

I let my other hand direct him to face me, and he allowed himself to move under my pathetic strength.

"Edward?" I breathed, bringing my lips to his. I didn't part them, simply showing my affection for him. Pulling away, his eyes opened. Their redness caused me to gasp; a beautiful ruby red. They shone in the light, but they showed me, my gasp, and Edward was misinterpreting it.

"They're beautiful." I smiled, leaning into him. I sensed Carlisle close by; his breathing was loud, waiting for something to happen.

"_You're_ beautiful." Edward said, wrapping his arms around me. "Thank you." He breathed kissing my head.

"Are you in pain?" I asked, suddenly scared that I'd caused him unnecessary aching.

"No." He said, shaking his head. I could not take my eyes of his, the truly captivating redness glared – I wondered how long they would remain like this. They seemed weaker than I'd seen others, as if the colour had been diluted by the gold.

"Bella, you allowed me to feel something so strong." He smiled, kissing my head again. He brought my chin up, so we looked deep into each other. "I've tasted it before, but never in a circumstance that was acceptable. You changed that. Thank you."

I buried myself in his chest, fully content that my plan had worked, not scared that a vampire had just drunk my blood, and not scared that his strength arms were wrapped around me. Because he loved me.

"Happy Birthday, Edward." I mumbled into him, knowing he could hear my every word.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? I, personally, really liked this one-shot. I've not seen anything like this before, and it was really fun to explore it. It was a mixture between angst and fluff, and I guess some humour. _

_Did you expect that to be the present? I'd love to hear your thoughts :)_

_Review, please?_


End file.
